El Ultimo Partido
by Fallen Fan
Summary: Víspera del partido, Harry es atacado y Draco esta demasiado estresado... El partido fue pospuesto y en lo que reanuda ¿por qué no nos relajamos? Y disfrutamos la calma de la enfermería Atención: SLASH Draco x Harry Reviews
1. Default Chapter

**ClAsIFiCaci"n: **PG-13 (seria PG por k no tiene nada fuerte, pero no quiero flames, aunque nunca he recibido uno ¿quién quiere ser el primero?)

**PaReJa:** Draco / Harry

**DiScLaImEr:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (jajajaja ya quisiera si soy una loca obsesionada con el trabajo de alguien más) y no gano nada... en todo caso, si lo pensamos ¡Podría!.

**AdVeRtEnCiA**: Este Fic contiene Slash, de palabra, pero en fin slash, más vale decir ¡HOMOF"BICOS ABSTÉNGANSE!****

**EL ULTIMO PARTIDO **

**CaPiTuLo 1: _¿Pospuesto?_**

**(Prologo)**

**Por: Fallen Fan**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, eran aproximadamente las 7:30 de la mañana, y aunque el sueño le ganaba, no podía permitirse dormir unos cuantos minutos más.

La temporada de quiddich había comenzado, y todos se habían preparado para el gran día en que el verde y el rojo se enfrentaran en el campo... ese día era precisamente hoy. Los mismos puntos, un clima favorable y nada de ventajas anunciaban que ese seria el día en que la gran casa de Slytherin demostrara de una vez por todas que eran los mejores jugando al quiddich como en otro sin fin innumerable de cosas.

El actual capitán del equipo de quiddich, sacudió su cabeza vehementemente, esta noche definitivamente era una de las peores que había tenido en toda su vida, el frío que había entrado por las paredes de la alcoba no podía ser comparada con el sol radiante que ahora en abrazaba los jardines.

Estornudo, y ahora para el colmo se sentía enfermo

El joven capitán prácticamente se arrastro hasta el baño donde se daría un refrescante ducha.

Girando suavemente la manija, abrió y un leve empujón cerro la puerta, con unos cortos pasos se acerco al espejo del lavabo, y observo como un chico de unos 17 años le devolvía la mirada a través de unos ojos grises profundos y enigmáticos, unos mechones de cabello rubio escurrían por su frente que era en extremo pálida, se sonrió a si mismo al notar que a pesar de sentirse un poco enfermo y cansado se seguía viendo bien "como siempre".

Con calma y lentitud se saco la bata que usaba para dormir y sintió como el frió recorría su espalda  ahora desnuda, giro las llaves del agua, hasta que la temperatura fue la ideal, ni muy fría, ni muy caliente, la quería justamente como le gustaba y tras unos segundos de estar parado fuera de las regaderas, entro y dejo caer el agua tibia sobre su cuerpo.

**---------------------------------**

-Hola Draco- escucho el chico por 10ª vez en el día, desde que se había levantado no había dejado de recibir saludos y deseos de buena suerte, definitivamente  la mayoría de los Slytherin de 7º curso estaban deseosos de ver ganar a su casa en un partido contra Gryffindor desde que avían entrado, esta era su ultima oportunidad, y eso era algo que hasta él comprendía -¡Buena Suerte! Te estaremos animando desde las gradas- ¡Si! Todos estaban desesperados y nerviosos, incluso él.

Entro al gran comedor con aire ausente, no podía dejar de pensar en las estrategias que había planeado, en los errores que podría cometer cualquiera y en... en el buscador de Gryffindor

-Maldito Potter- murmuro mientras tomaba asiento en su lugar habitual

-Decías! - pregunto una chica que rayaba la misma edad que Draco, un poco más baja de estatura y con los colores de verde y plateado adornando su túnica

- Nada- se limito a contestar mientras la chica le acercaba un plato servido con la especialidad de los elfos durante el _desayuno "Tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada"_

-Toma- dijo la chica

-No tengo hambre Pansy-

-¿Cómo que no tienes hambre?- pregunto la chica reprobatoriamente -No tienes hambre desde hace 2 días y... y te vez muy mal-

Draco alzo la mirada -¿Qué me veo mal?- repitió con sarcasmo

-emmm... este...- Pansy bacilo un poco -... no mal, mal... si no...eee...enfermo-

Draco alzo una ceja y retiro el plato que tenia enfrente suyo - Pues no importa como me veas, pero, no tengo hambre-

-Pero, tienes que comer, estar preparado para el partido... para...para ganar-

-¡CREES QUE NO LO SÉ!- contesto Draco alzando la voz -¡HE ESTADO PENSANDO EN ESO MÁS QUE CUALQUIERA!-

-...Ya lo sé- contesto Pansy un poco azorada, por haber molestado a Draco -Solo que creo que...-

-¡PANSY, NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE CREAS!-  dijo Draco mientras se paraba de su asiento y salía dando zancadas del gran comedor, Pansy lo ponía de unos nervios que no había podido evitar gritarle.

Pansy miro como Draco salía del gran comedor muy molesto y rápidamente dirigió una mirada matadora a todos los que habían dejado de un lado sus asuntos para escuchar mejor la conversación entre Draco y ella.

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE MIRAN?- grito a todos con furia contenida y justo después dirigió su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Potter, sus amigos y el equipo brindaban por lo que consideraban una victoria segura -Eso es lo que creen - murmuro antes de esbozar una sonrisa y morder una de las tostadas que Draco había rechazado hace unos instantes.

**----------**

Camino hasta el campo de quiddich, eran apenas las 8:00 y se suponía que el partido empezaría a las 9.

-Genial- se dijo mientras sentía como su estomago pedía comida a gruñidos, Tal vez debería de haber aceptado las tostadas que Pansy le ofrecía. Sacudió la cabeza levemente, la falta de comida y sueño le estaba afectando, Pansy, y todos los demás Slytherin estaban preocupados por su salud, solo por que querían esa copa, tal vez tanto como él la quería.

Llego a los vestidores y se cambio la ropa al uniforme de Quiddich.

-Siempre lo habían dicho los uniformes deportivos eran lo suyo, aunque las túnicas de gala no se quedaban atrás- pensó, mientras tomaba su escoba y se disponía a hacer calentamiento antes que la bola de estudiantes llegara.

El tiempo paso y cuando tan solo faltaban unos cuanto minutos para las 9 un grupo de Gryffindors encabezados por el pelirrojo Weasley se acercaron al campo y parecían molestos.

-¡Te felicito Malfoy!- dijo el pelirrojo cuando estuvo a unos escasos metros de Draco

Draco lo miro con cara de ¿Por que?, pero no tubo que siquiera hacer la pregunta por que Weasley continuo - ¡Aplazaron el partido! -

-¿QUE?- grito Draco con los ojos desorbitados -¿Cómo que aplazaron el partido?-

Ron, que no esperaba la sorpresa de Draco se repuso tras unos instantes -Ahora quieres hacerte el que no sabe nada ¡No!-

-No sé de que hablas comadreja- contesto Draco reponiéndose al igual que Ron a la sorpresa mientras tomaba su actitud de superioridad ante todos esos Gryffindor

-Mira huroncito no te molestes en fingir, por que todos sabes que fueron ustedes-

-CIERRA LA BOCA WASLEY- grito un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules

-Blaise- exclamo Draco -¿Qué demonios esta pasando?-

-Potter esta en la enfermería-

-Y ES POR SU CULPA- grito Ron

-CÁLLATE POBRET"N- ordeno Draco mientras Blaise junto con todo el equipo de Slytherin formaban una línea de defensiva

-Claro que fueron ustedes- demando Ron -Son tan cobardes que prefirieron atacar a Harry a permitir que DE NUEVO les pateáramos el trasero-

Todo el equipo de Slytherin enervo con el comentario, pero justo cuando la pelea iba a dar comienzo apareció la profesora Mc Gonagall y mando a todos a sus respectivas casas.

Antes de que salieran de los vestidores la profesora emitió un ligero gruñido de molestia que solo Draco alcanzo a escuchar y al voltearse pudo ver como esta se mordía el labio inferior, como intentando contenerse a hacerle el mismo reclamo que el pelirrojo había hecho hace un momento ¿Qué había ocurrido con Potter? Y la mejor pregunta ¿Quién había sido el culpable?

----------

**Notas de Fallen Fan:** HOLA lector ¿Te gusto? di que si, y no te atrevas a decir que no por k si no yo... jajaja k va, yo respeto la libertad de ideas, por eso digo DÉJAME UN REVIEW.

Después de mil años fuera del internet, si... para mi fueron mil años ya tengo un sistema nuevo y adivinen k :S perdí todas los adelantos de mis fics jajajaja, si me rio ¿por que?, por que estoy loca... trabajo de semanas a la basura :'( :S, ok no me siento muy mal, por que según yo los tenia guardados en la otra compu que deje de usar cuando se puso tan lenta que me podía ir a desayunar y regresa para k me cargara un simple archivito, así que me llene de valor, paciencia y la revise.

El resultado, este fic que ya tenia olvidado, lo mejor de todo es que ya esta terminado, así que como ya saben que acostumbro actualizar cada vez que la inspiración me llega semacofnacofs esta vez voy a actualizar mañana ;).

Muchos saludos y este fic va dedicado a **Di Malfoy** y aunque seguro no lo vaya a leer (si creo que ya tubo experiencia con otros de mis fics cuando mi nick era **Vanesa C** y :S jajaja mejor no recordar), pero se lo quiero dedicar por que fue de ella el primer fic slash que leei y fue de esta pareja H/D.

Atte: Fallen Fan 

Fundadora de Premios al Fandom HP **(Próximamente al aire)**

Laniaprimerahotmail.com


	2. Stress

**ClAsIFiCaci"n: **PG-13 (seria PG por k no tiene nada fuerte, pero no quiero flames, aunque nunca he recibido uno ¿quién quiere ser el primero?)

**PaReJa:** Draco / Harry

**DiScLaImEr:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (jajajaja ya quisiera si soy una loca obsesionada con el trabajo de alguien más) y no gano nada... en todo caso, si lo pensamos ¡Podría!.

**AdVeRtEnCiA**: Este Fic contiene Slash, de palabra, pero en fin slash, más vale decir ¡HOMOF"BICOS ABSTÉNGANSE!****

**EL ULTIMO PARTIDO **

**CaPiTuLo 2: Stress...**

**Por: Fallen Fan**

Draco llego hasta la sala común dando traspiés.

Eran las 3 de la tarde y se había pasado toda la mañana dando de vueltas en el campo enfadado consigo mismo y con todo aquel que le hablara.

Justo cuando por fin estaba preparado para la victoria, a algún imbecil se le había ocurrido la genial idea de "atacar" a Potter para aplazar el partido, incluso había estudiado el clima para ese día y las posibilidades de que este daba para algunos movimientos tácticos, tiempo perdido.

Logro dar la contraseña después de unos cuantos estornudos y de pronto se encontró envuelto en el clima hogareño de aquella casa, por mucho que varios lo dijeran, Slytherin no era ni seria mala... todos necesitamos defensas y las malas apariencias siempre se deben a la falta de información.

Se tiro en el sillón más cercano y dejo a su cansado cuerpo en calma, unos días de poco sueño y falta de alimento afectaban, eso sin contar una pequeña gripa que al parecer se estaba haciendo un poco  grave.

--------

Despertó a la mañana siguiente con la cabeza dándole vueltas, como si el piso se le moviera, tenia una horrible sensación de amargura en la garganta e inexplicablemente el aire tenia ese olor entre medicina y antiséptico revuelto.

Entre abrió los ojos y pudo ver como el blanco y el gris se hacían más claros conforme se acostumbraba a la luz. Ahora sabia donde estaba, pero no por que.

-Por fin despiertas- exclamo la voz de una chica a un lado de donde se encontraba

-¿PANSY?-

-Esa misma. Te dije que tenias que comer- exclamo la chica dando cortos pasos para acercarse un poco más

-¿Qué hago aquí?-

-mmm... buena pregunta, te encontré ayer en la sala, estabas no sé, así como durmiendo y no quise despertarte, después de todo todos dijeron que estabas molesto, pero se hizo tarde y no despertabas, así que probé con moverte un poco y me di cuenta de que tenias fiebre. La señora Ponfreey dice que el stress es muy malo para alguien tan joven- mientras hablaba hacia movimientos con sus manos y cuando termino de hablar lo hizo un tono de reproche latente.

-Ah- fue lo único que exclamo Draco justo antes de intentar incorporarse

-No hagas eso! – Exclamo la chica con reproche – Debes descansar –

-No me digas que hacer- exclamo con ese típico tono de arrastrar las palabras que hizo que Pansy se ofendiera

Bufo – solo me preocupaba por lo que te pasara –

-bien no me importa, estoy bien, largo-

Pansy abrió los ojos como platos y luego se giro –Me voy – dijo –Pero cuando quieras un favor yo no voy a estar ahí cuando me necesites-

-NO CREO NECESITARTE!- le grito lo más fuerte que pudo justo antes de que ella azotara la puerta y la enfermera lo mirara con ojos asesinos.

No sabia por que, pero en el fondo tenia el presentimiento de que Pansy era una de las tantas razones de su "stress", un momento stress ¿Por que?, si solo había sido un partido, uno como otros, estaba bien que seria el ultimo de sus años en Hogwarts y que si no ganaban se irían como los perdedores, pero.... Que va! Eso si que era estresante, aunque la explosión de ase unos momentos le había ayudado a descargar un poco ese "stress"

-Eso no fue nada cortes- exclamo con burla una vos en una de las camas de a un lado

-Y eso a ti que te impor...- Draco se corto, al girarse se había encontrado con los ojos verdes esmeralda de su némesis (N/a: Si! Residen Evil :D)  -Y tu ¿qué haces aquí?-

El chico hizo una mueca – No lo sé "ME ENCANTA ESTE LUGAR" –

Draco enarco las cejas, había olvidado la escena con el pelirrojo y el quipo de quiddich, entonces Potter si estaba en la enfermería.

No estaba para sarcasmos pero no le vendría mal divertirse un rato –oh ya veo, seguro tuviste otra pesadilla o te callo encima algo-

Harry no hizo nada solo lo miro a manera de reproche, culpándolo de la razón por la que estaba ahí –Tu sabes mejor que nadie por que estoy aquí-

-No, no lo sé ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?-

-No te hagas el tonto Malfoy sabes a que me refiero-

Draco viro los ojos, esto iba para largo.

-----

Después de haberse cansado de negar más de mil veces no haber tenido nada que ver con el repentino ataque a Potter, decidió dejarlo por la paz y concentrarse en descansar un poco.

Sabia que no tendría que preocuparse por el partido si no hasta dentro de unos días y ahora como la enfermera lo había dicho tenia que reposar y guardar energías, aunque era prácticamente imposible con los incesantes cometarios de los "Fans" de Potter, que se la pasaban preguntando por su salud, rogando a Pronfreey por entrar, platicando de tonterías y riendo, rompían con la armonía del lugar.

-QUIEREN CALLARSE!- casi grito por tercera vez en el día, la Wasley menor y Loovegod habían llegado hace más o menos una hora y ya lo habían sacado de quicio, quería leer un poco y no lograba concentrarse.

-Amargado- exclamo la rubia justo antes de despedirse de Potter con un "Hasta luego Harry", ojala y ese luego se extienda hasta que él saliera de la enfermería.

_•••••••••••••••••••••••_

Harry no había dejado de sonreír desde que se había enterado de que Draco Malfoy estaría en la enfermería al mismo tiempo que él.

Al principio le había dado mucha risa el saber que la razón era que estaba entre estresado y anémico, o en otras palabras había comido tan poco y estado tan preocupado que se había descuidado y ahora tenia gripe.

Pansy Parkinso lo había traído con ayuda de sus amigos entre gritos y exclamaciones, muy fingidas, de dolor y preocupación.

Jamás pensó que el chico de slytherin fuera tan por decirlo así "amargado", los primeros días se había propuesto no dirigirle la palabra, después de todo por mucho que llegara a sentir simpatía por el seguía siendo su enemigo... no sabia por que, pero a pesar de odiarlo no podía evitar tener ese sentimiento de compasión/comprensión con el chico y ahora después de un rato de observarlo, mirar esas caras de disgusto, asco e inconformidad no podía evitar sentir otra cosa.

Ahora que lo recordaba este sentimiento que de pronto empezaba surgir ya lo había sentido, había sido desde hace tanto que ya casi lo olvidaba.

-¿Por que nadie viene visitarte?- soltó de pronto, quería estar seguro de algo antes de dar el paso que quería dar desde hace tiempo

Draco lo miro de reojo molesto, por fin ahora que creía podía seguir con su lectura Potter le hacia una pregunta estúpida – Eso es algo que no te importa-

- Es que solo me preguntaba ¿tienes amigos?-

Gruñido

-Una... Novia talvez-

hubo un silencio incomodo -Potter que no entiendes que NO TE IMPORTA-

Harry sonrió para sus adentros y tras unos mementos en los que Draco pudo comenzar con su lectura y avanzar un poco, hablo –Entonces no tienes Novia?-

Draco azoto el libro contra sus piernas molesto -NO, No TENGO y ahora que ya saciaste tu mórbida curiosidad ¿Me podrías dejar leer? o viene otra manada de fans tuyos a fastidiar-

Harry bufo y encontró sus ojos jade con los de Draco, el tiempo se le hacia extremadamente lento, no paraba de preguntarse que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio y bajo su mirada hasta sus labios, no puedo evitar entre abrirla e imaginarse sus labios secos sobre los suyos, su respiración se acelero y supo con certeza que ese calor que se le había subido a la cara solo significaba que se había sonrojado.

Dirigió su mirada súbitamente a la ventana y para cuando por fin pudo regresar a mirar a Draco, él se encontraba enfrascado nuevamente en su lectura.

-Y, ¿Que lees?-

_... que alguien me diga que he hecho yo para merecer esto..._

_•••••••••••••••••••••••_

Draco no sabia por que, pero Potter se portaba demasiado extraño con él, no paraba de hacerle preguntas y se había ocupado de su estado cuando ahora él (Harry) era quien se veía peor.

Además, ara su imaginación o se sentía mucho mejor, sabia que la enfermera tenia que decirle cuando podía partir, pero ella casi nunca se aparecía por su sección, ya no soportaba la comida y el ambiente "tranquilo del lugar"

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto la ya conocida y "fastidiosa" voz de Harry

-Nada- contesto este tranquilo, miro la puerta como rogando a que la enfermera apareciera y dijera que ya podía irse... DIOS! Se dijo, ese deseo casi se le estaba haciendo real frente a los ojos, eran aproximadamente las 3 de la madrugada y no podía conciliar el sueño pero inexplicablemente los ojos le ardían mucho, su estancia en ese lugar ya se había extendido a casi 2 largas semanas quería salir de ahí y no le importaba como, pero..., sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando vio a Harry pararse. Usualmente el chico no se paraba de la cama, ni cuando venían sus amigos. De las pocas veces que la Sra. Ponfreey se había parado por ahí le había dicho a este que no se parara, algo sobre efectos secundarios y residuos de hechizos.

No supo por que, pero se incorporo muy rápido, tanto que se le nublo la vista y se mareo un poco, (N/A: ¿Les ha pasado?, me dijeron que era por que la sangre no te llega al cerebro) cuando logro estabilizarse murmuro _¿por qué te paraste?_

Harry se volteo y le sonrió, si no hubiese sido por que todo estaba oscuro este, podría haber notado el ligero color carmín que adorno el rostro de Draco – Me duele la espalda- agrego con un gesto infantil

-ah- fue lo único que alcanzo a exclamar Draco, estaba ligeramente confundido

Camino hasta el marco de la ventana y la abrió – No hagas eso- le reclamo Draco abrazándose a si mismo, pero el chico de pelo azabache simplemente lo ignoro

-No me había dado cuenta de que el lago se ve desde aquí-

-Aja- exclamo el rubio con desinterés –Que bien, ahora cierra la ventana-

-¿Por que?- pregunto bajo pero audible

-¿Por que?- repitió –hace frió-

Harry lo miro picaramente y Draco se hizo para atrás, camino hasta su cama, se subió, sus rostros quedaron a un palmo de distancio y tras abrir la boca la cerro, se giro, camino hasta su cama, acomodo sus sabanas

-Buenas noches-

Draco se quedo estupefacto, que demonios había sido eso, le soltó un –buenas noches a ti también- y no tardo en escuchar el ulular de las lechuzas que pasaban por la ventana.

"La habia dejado A B I E R T A" 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Notas de Fallen Fan:**

**Gracias a:**

**zhakdna-yhizet:** Primero Tax por tu RR y sobre lo que le hacen a Harry... :D es secreto, tan secreto que ni siquiera yo sé. Yo también espero tener suerte con los fics, a ti tb suerte con los tuyos.

**JIBRAEL: **jajaja, sigue leyendo por que según yo se pone mejor '.

**Loka-Park-Felton:** Aki esta el nuevo capitulo, y si Draco es buscador, para mi por siempre y para siempre ;).

**Por sus Reviews **3 es un buen comienzo

Chaos y perdón si va muy rápido, pero es el primero que me propuse terminar (después de todo siempre me dicen que escribo muy lento) y solo tiene máximo 5 chaps todavía no me decido si lo voy a dejar así o a alargar.

Hasta pronto

**Atte:** Fallen Fan

FF -  Laniaprimerahotmail.com


	3. ¡T R A G A M E T I E R R A!

**ClAsIFiCaci"n: **PG-13 (seria PG por k no tiene nada fuerte, pero no quiero flames, aunque nunca he recibido uno ¿quién quiere ser el primero?)

**PaReJa:** Draco / Harry

**DiScLaImEr:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (jajajaja ya quisiera si soy una loca obsesionada con el trabajo de alguien más) y no gano nada... en todo caso, si lo pensamos ¡Podría!.

**AdVeRtEnCiA**: Este Fic contiene Slash, de palabra, pero en fin slash, más vale decir ¡HOMOF"BICOS ABSTÉNGANSE!****

**EL ULTIMO PARTIDO **

**CaPiTuLo 3: ¡T R A G A M  E    T I E R R A!**

**Por: Fallen Fan**

Sintió una ligera brisa sobre su cuerpo y entonces se maldijo a si mismo en voz baja ¿cómo podía haber dejado abierta la ventana?, la verdad un poco de aire fresco no le venia mal al lugar, en especial después de que la enfermera había dejado de lavar las bacinicas desde que habían hecho su trato, había veces en las que se preguntaba si valía la pena o estaba perdiendo el tiempo y... dignidad.

Ahora solo le quedaban 2 opciones,,, la primera era parase de su cama a pesar de las instrucciones de la enfermera y cerrar la ventana, o la otra, que era ignorar por completo el hecho, y esperar a mañana amaneciera ronco, un dolor de garganta era de las pocas cosas que le faltaba, había ratos en los que le dolía la cabeza, pero eso no se comparaba con el dolor de espalda ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia ahí? 2 semanas, para él parecían siglos.

Así que estaban esas opciones, miro a un lado donde Draco seguía titiritando encogido pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, de verdad le gustaría saber que era lo que estaba pensando.

Lo escucho moverse e instintivamente cerro los ojos, no quería que supiera que seguía despierto.

Ni el sabia que era lo que había pasado hace rato y no quería escucharlo, preguntándole por que había hecho eso, no quería escuchar nada de su boca... o bueno tal vez si quería escuchar unas cuantas palabras de su boca, pero estaba seguro que primero las escuchaba de Snape que de él.

Solo había seguido a ese inconsciente voz que es la que te hace cometer las más grandes estupideces de tu vida, simplemente esta vez le había dicho bésalo y justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo otra de sus voces interiores (N/a: y no esta loco) le había dicho "Detente", como si fuera un enorme letrero con letras luminosas,.

Lentamente el estupor de la noche y la calma (que nada tenían que ver con que eran ya las 3:30 de la madrugada) empezaron a hacer que le diera sueño, entre sus pensamientos ya no supo si realmente dormía o seguía despierto, lo ultimo que recordó fue que a quien quiera que lo hubiera atacado le debía uno de los tantos momentos en los que no se podía explicar el por que de sus acciones.

---------- Flash Back ---------

(hace 2 semanas ¡donde todo empieza!)

La mesa de Gryffindor estaba muy confiada, o eso era lo que quería aparentar, era por la mañana y todos aunque nerviosos se mostraban apacibles, ¡Arriba los leones! Ese era el nombre de la porra inventada por los alumnos de grados inferiores encabezada por Colin.

-Vamos Harry Tranquilo- No veo de que te preocupas- la victoria la tenemos asegurada - si esas habían sido todas las frases deRon en los últimos días

Aunque no parecían validas ni para él, los slytherins se estaban portando extremadamente extraños, la mayoría decía que era por que estaban entrenando tan duro que les faltaban energías para las burlas cotidianas, se portaban incluso mas tranquilos que los mismos hufflepuffs.

Draco Malfoy había tenido otro de esos ataques típicos contra Pansy Parkinson que al parecer ahora solo importaban a Harry quien lo había visto salir molesto y sin haber probado bocado.

Solo miraba aburrido a todos hoy era el día del partido, lo que significaba que después de derrotar a las serpientes podría regresar a su vida "normal". Los Gryffindor de todos grados y sexos se habían propuesto no dejar al famoso niño que vivió solo... los Slytherins podrían usar cualquier maña para sacarlo de juego.

Faltaban solo unas cuentas horas para que el partido comenzara ¿qué podía pasarle en el corto tiempo en el que saliera solo?, así que con un movimiento de su varita hizo que el vaso de Neville explotara empapándolo de pies a cabeza, toda la mesa de Gryffindor, sin excepción... si, cuando pongo sin excepción digo que Hermione fue la primera en reír de la cara del pobre chico. Aprovechando que la mirada de todos estaba sobre Neville se escabullo por la puerta del gran comedor cubriéndose la cabeza con el sombrero de una chica de Ravenclaw de 5º.

Cuando por fin piso suelo libre de Gryffindors Serra se sintió aliviado. Subió a la torre más alta del castillo y sonriendo para si mismo respiro el aire fresco.

Podía ver el campo de quiddich con claridad y no pudo evitar preguntarse en donde podría estar Malfoy.

Antes de que sus compañeros decidieran ser su sombra pasaba sus ratos libres observando al rubio dar vueltas en el campo, no importaba el clima o la hora, siempre estaba ahí entrenando y él observando.

Se estaba preguntando si estaría en los vestidores cuando el sonido del ondear de la tela en el aire lo hizo girarse.

Los pasos se escuchaban delicados y lentos (resumen: cautelosos)

-¿Ron?¿Hermione? ¿son ustedes?- Pregunto, pero no obtuvo respuesta, tomo su varita, solo para asegurarse de defenderse en el "por si acaso".

Cuando se giro seguro de haber escuchado los pasos detrás suyo un destello plateado parecido al patronus lo envolvió por detrás, callo al piso frió y un aroma dulzor lo envolvió, eran gardenias...

---------- Fin Flash Back ---------

Se giro ente las sabanas, ya no podía sentir la brisa del aire entrando por la ventana, tal vez Draco la había cerrado, se hizo un ovillo entre las sabanas y tubo la agradable sensación de bienestar y tranquilidad, un roce cálido sobre su mejilla lo hizo salir del estupor del sueño y muy a su pesar abrió los ojos

-¿Dra... Malfoy?-

Se quedo mirando a un punto en el vació de la enfermería, aun pensando en Harry y su actitud del todo demasiado extraña, el ulular de una lechuza que pasaba con una rata en sus patas lo hizo despertar, miro hacia un lado y pudo ver como Harry dormía placidamente, se giro nuevamente a la ventana y se sorprendió de ver el lago tan tranquilo como casi siempre, no es que dudara de que Harry dijera la verdad solo que no era lo mismo que te lo dijeran a que lo vieras.

Se paro de la cama y se recargo en el marco de la ventana justo como el niño que vivió lo había hecho, respiro el aire fresco de la noche y se recrimino a si mismo no volver a la cama, que tal si la enfermera decidía que ya era momento de que se despidiera del lugar y el simplemente decidía recaer, así que sacudiendo la cabeza y muy a su pesar cerro la ventana de par en par, lanzo un suspiro y camino hasta su cama.

Harry murmuro palabras entre sueños y Draco sonrió de solo pensar en poder presenciar una de las ya famosas pesadillas del niño que vivió, desvió su camino hasta su cama y miro al chico Potter que dormía como un ángel, su rostro se veía tan apacible y el tener la boca entre abierta le daba ese toque de deseo que no podía pasar por alto, esos labio lo estaban invitando a probarlos, el mirarlo lo hechizaba y aunque quisiera apartar la mirada no podía, tan cerca de rozarlos, pero a la vez tan lejos.

Trago saliva y se sintió como un elfo domestico castigándose por haber desobedecido a sus amos cuando comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?, se volteo y esta vez sabia algo, iría directamente a su cama y se dejaría caer como piedra, no iba a pensar en lo que acababa de sentir y el día de mañana seria un recuerdo borroso que jamás paso en su vida.

El roce de la piel de Harry con las sabanas le taladro los oídos mientras caminaba a su cama, sabia que no debía, no podía, pero tenia que voltear... y ahí estaba parado nuevamente frente a él, ahora estaba inconsciente de sus actos, estiro su mano y toco su mejilla "era tan sube" y se preguntaba si podría existir algo más suave en el planeta o tan ves si algo en Harry podía ser más suave...

-¿Dra... Malfoy?-

y ahí estaba el niño que vivió, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder mirándolo fijamente, retiro su mano y enrojeció como nunca lo había hecho en toda su vida, solo 2 palabras se formularon en su mente...

¡T R A G A M  E    T I E R R A!

**Notas de Fallen Fan:**

**Gracias a:**

**zhakdna-yhizet: **Mira se me ocurrió meter este chap, sé que ahora tengo k cambiar la mayoría de lo que escribí, pero es mejor hacerlo mas interesante no!.

Amigos!!! Jajaja yo quiero que sean algo más, seria terrible que después de soportarse más de 2 semanas no sean nada :D. Tanx por el RR y jeje ya aumentaron. Saludos...

**Luinwe :** Grax por el RR y enserio no voy rápido? :D pero si normal vd ' besos a ti tb

**Tina:** Jajaja es lo que yo digo Fast it's better grax por el RR y :D aki esta el 3er chap espero te haya gustado.

**Mireille: **Ok, aki esta el siguiente chap y k le paso a Harry... espero k este bien :S jejeje.

**OlgaxTomFelton1:** ¿Algo Fuerte? Jajaja k más me gustaría, adoro esas escenas, pero tal vez si tal vez no chance y te de la sorpresa... consejo si!!! Me gusta k se interesen por los fics, es especial cuando te trabas :S... jajaja, Chao

**Shery Malfoy-Potter:** :D aki esta el tercer chap, espero te haya gustado :D

¿Quién ataco a Harry? – sorpresa sorpresa, kien sabe por k pueden ser muchos, incluso alguien a kien no he nombrado ¿Por k culpan a Draco? Jajaja si yo tb me lo pregunto cara de ángel :D me lo dejas corto... ;P, chao y saluditos

**MiRuG:** Holap, k bueno k te ha gustado el principio, casi no soy buena con esos :D y aki esta la continuación.

**Jajaja y sorry si me repito pero ¿Les gusto el chap? Sii!!! Déjenme otro RR y si son nuevos tons hagan de cuanta que no puse el "otro" y si no... - ps ya k igual me gustan las criticas así que también pueden dejar un RR.**

**Besos a todos y nos leemos en el 4º chap **

Atte: Fallen Fan 

Mi correo (como no aparecen los símbolos lo escribo asi como se escucha)

Lania(guión bajo)primera(arroba)hotmail(punto)com

Y mi nuevo correo FallenFan(arroba) hotmail (punto) com


	4. Entre envolturas

**ClAsIFiCaci"n: **PG-13 (seria PG por k no tiene nada fuerte, pero no quiero flames, aunque nunca he recibido uno ¿quién quiere ser el primero?)

**PaReJa:** Draco / Harry

**DiScLaImEr:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (jajajaja ya quisiera si soy una loca obsesionada con el trabajo de alguien más) y no gano nada... en todo caso, si lo pensamos ¡Podría!.

**AdVeRtEnCiA**: Este Fic contiene Slash, de palabra, pero en fin slash, más vale decir ¡HOMOF"BICOS ABSTÉNGANSE!****

**EL ULTIMO PARTIDO **

**CaPiTuLo 4: Entre envolturas**

Por: Fallen Fan 

Si a Harry lo que en un principio le había costado era abrir los ojos, ahora lo que le costaba era cerrarlos. Era imposible lo que veía y tenia enfrente

-¿Dra...Malfoy?- pregunto sorprendiéndose a si mismo de poder articular palabra, pero el otro chico no le respondía, solo estaba ahí parado, mirándolo como si fuese o quisiera que fuera un sueño.

Se incorporo lentamente, no parpadeaba, era algo que se quería evitar y si al cerrar los ojos aunque sea un instante se daba cuenta de que solo había sido su imaginación y que el Slythrin estaba acostado tranquilamente en su cama durmiendo y él solo divagaba.

Se miraron tanto tiempo que los ojos le empezaron a arder, sabia que algún día tenia que parpadear y descubrir que todo era un sueño, pero mientras más tardara en hacerlo más tardaba en despertar. El ardor se hacia más grande y ya no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, unos segundos y cuando los abrió ahí seguía, mirándolo fijamente.

---

Abrió la boca como intentando decirle algo, pero simplemente nada salía, quería desaparecer o tal vez girarse y hacer como que nada había pasado, pero no soportaría darle la espalda a esa mirada verde penetrante que lo había dejado helado, después de que este se incorporara Draco había sentido la gran necesidad de alejarse lo más rápido posible, pero no podía.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando vio las intenciones de Harry, se estaba parando y acercando peligrosamente a él, apretó los ojos muy fuerte cuando sintió su mano sobre su mejilla.

---

Ahora que estaba seguro de que realmente no era un sueño no sabia que hacer. Había puesto su mano sobre su mejilla, era un toque cálido y suave, estaba ahí parado sin moverse, con los ojos cerrados y los labios más que dispuestos a recibir algo más que una caricia, se acerco lentamente y con suavidad rozo sus labios contra los suyos en un beso suave y simple.

--

Draco abrió los ojos después del beso más simple y a la vez mas dulce que había recibido, y ahí estaba Harry mirando hacia abajo , estiro su mano e hizo que subiera la mirada, los ojos le brillaban y gracias a la luz que se colaba a través de la ventana pudo ver el rubor que inundaba sus mejillas. Esta vez fue él el que se acerco, esta vez el roce fue más profundo sin miedo al rechazo por ninguno de los lados, la sorpresa había sido dejada a un lado para dejar pasar a la extraña sensación de felicidad que te inunda.

Draco mordió el labio inferior de Harry a manera de pedir permiso de entrar y este sorprendido por el acto abrió los ojos y pudo ver las hermosas pupilas grises de Draco suplicándole, tras unos segundos de decisión abrió la boca despacio, saboreándose el momento. Recorrió su lengua explorando todas las partes de su boca y sintió acelerar su respiración cuándo las manos de su  "compañero" comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, la respiración se le  acelero conforme las caricias y el beso iban amentando, las fuerzas se le estaban yendo, pero eso no le importaba, no mientras pudiera estar otro rato con Draco , ahora la vista comenzaba a nublársele, pero acaso importaba, no ahora que podía saborear el cálido sabor de la boca del rubio, tan dulce como ninguna y...

-Harry??- escucho, pronunciar su nombre de su boca por primera vez-¿Harry estas bien?- si esa era la misma voz, solo que más lejana, como con interferencia y justo después nada, solo oscuridad...

----

Draco interrumpió uno de los mejores besos que jamás e había dado en su vida cuando sintió que Harry  disminuía la velocidad e intensidad  del beso, como queriendo pararlo cuando aun le quedaba mucho aire en los pulmones , disminuyo el recorrido de sus manos cuando sintió el todo peso del chico que vivió es él.

¿Harry?- pregunto justo cuando ambos se habían ido al piso jalados por el peso de este -Harry estas bien- pregunto por segunda vez entre confundido y molesto por lo que pasaba , se inclino sobre el chico de pelo azabache y pudo sentir su respiración leve, lanzo un suspiro indignado se había desmayado.

Como pudo lo arrastro hasta su cama, aparto dos mechones de su cabello y se sintió como hacia unas horas, confundido pero seguro de que la razón de su confusión era el ángel que tenia en frente, deposito un sube beso sobre sus labios y se hinco a un lado de la cama, entrelazo su mano contra la suya y perdió su mirada en el rostro de Harry, velando su sueño hasta que el suyo propio se adueño de él.

----------

 Despertó a la mañana siguiente con un dolor de espalda terrible, se estiro e hizo tronar la mayoría de los huesos de su columna, una sensación deliciosa, pero nada comparada a la del beso de anoche, se preguntaba que si así había sido un beso como seria el sentir las subes manos de Harry sobre su piel desnuda, los mechones de su cabello deslizándose sobre su pecho, morder el lóbulo izquierdo de su oreja y...

-Señor Malfoy el desayuno- Draco alzo la mirada y se encontró con el rostro amable de la enfermera que tenia días de no aparecerse por ahí, pero cuando lo hacia era para frustrar una des sus fantasías.

La enfermera le sonrió y camino hasta la cama contigua donde Harry se encontraba, Draco miro hacia todos lados, se suponía que él estaba haya vigilando a el niño que vivió, que hacia en su cama..

Iba a abrir la boca para preguntar justo cuando alguien toco la puerta, la voz de los indeseables amigos de Potter se coló entre le rendija que había abierto la enfermera, un "solo 5 min" le nuncio a Draco que tendría que soportar otra visita a el chic dorado de Hogwarts .

Sonrió amargamente al darse cuenta de que aun seguía pensando lo mismo de su compañero de cuarto , miro el desayuno insípido que la enfermera había traído, era caldo, igual de verde y espeso que siempre

_"Harry ¿cómo estas?" _-era la sangre sucia-

_"emm bien creo"_

_"como que creo, ¿qué fue lo que paso?"_

otra voz acompaño a la reunión _"anoche tubo una decaída"_

Draco tubo un sentimiento de culpa, pero recordó que él no lo había obligado a pararse

_"Por que Harry, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?"_

_"Nada" _se apresuro a contestar y Draco pudo respirar, sabia que no iba a mencionar el beso de anoche, pero son gryffindors, y de ellos se puede esperar todo

_"¿Seguro?"_

_"ah, ya déjalo Herm, que no vez que se siente mal"_

_la chica bufo "esta bien, Harry pero deberías cuidarte ya sabes que..."_

_Ron la corto "si como sea, mira Harry te trajimos estos" saco una bolsa grande de dulces "ya sabemos que la comida aquí en la enfermera es fatal"_

_"RON" lo reprendió la chica_

_"¿QUE?, es la verdad, mira esto" señalo la sopa que le habían servido "parece moco de troll"_

_Hermione golpeo a Ron en la cabeza ante las risas de Harry "Gracias chicos" fue lo único que dijo Harry antes de que estos se fueran._

Draco que los vio partir ahora solo miraba el caldo, estaba cansado y tenia mucha hambre pero no pensaba tocar esa mezcla de hierbas mal cosida, hizo una mueca y aparto el plato de su vista, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

L a risa inconfundible del chico de pelo azabache lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Esta rica?- pregunto con burla señalando la sopa mientras masticaba la cabeza de una de sus ranas de chocolate

-Deliciosa- corroboro Draco con cierta molestia en la voz

-¿Quieres?- dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y le ofreció un poco de todo lo que tenia

Draco negó con la cabeza

-Vamos, ni que los hubiera envenenado- e hizo un ademán de pararse a lo que Draco de un salto se puso a su lado

-¿qué parte de no te pares no entiendes?- pregunto molesto

-el no- respondió este sin dejar de sonreír -¿Quieres?-

Draco viro los ojos y se subió de un salto a la cama, se encogió de hombros y tras sonreírle a su anfitrión comenzó a comer de todo.

----

Era como su décimo paquete de ranas de chocolate, habían acabado con todo tipo de dulces paletas, de arandano , chocolates y tenían un paquete de grageas de todos los sabores a la mitad, habían estado jugando retas de quien se atrevía a comer la más extraña y Harry juraba que ni las coles podían saber peor que la comida de la enfermería.

Draco tosió y casi se vomita

-¿qué era?- pregunto con insistencia después de que el rubio se calmase -Callos- respondió con amargura antes de que Harry se echara a reír como loco.

Para cuando terminaron con todo Harry insistía en que tenían que hacerlo más seguido y Draco se negaba diciendo que jamás en lo que le restaba de vida.

-Oye Draco-

lo llamo Harry mientras este par quitarse el sabor se comía la ultima bomba explosiva

-ujum-

-gracias-

Draco trago lo ultimo que le quedaba del dulce -¿Por que?-

-Por lo de anoche-

Comenzó a toser y entre los mechones rubios que habían cubierto sus ojos con esta acción pudo ver como Harry estaba muy sonrojado y miraba a otro lado

-¿Anoche?- pregunto dejando el ataque de tos a un lado

-emmm si, cuando me desmaye...- miro para el frente -... te quedaste conmigo- lo ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que si no hubiera sido por que Draco estaba muy atento no hubiera escuchado nada

-ah...denada-  exclamo y un silencio incomodo que inundo el ambiente hasta que Harry con un bostezo hablo -tanto comer me dio sueño- y sin más se dejo caer en la cama, Draco lo miro unos instantes antes de murmurar un "yo también" y dejarse caer a un lado de Harry entre las envolturas de dulces y cromos mágicos.

-----------

"Pero que escena más hermosa" fue lo primero que pensó Pansy justo cuando entro en la enfermería y se encontró a uno de sus amigos y compañero durmiendo placidamente y bien abrazado con un Gryffindor que no era otro que el famoso Harry Potter, El niño que vivió.

•••••••••••••••••••••

**Notas de Fallen Fan:**

Sorry yo lo sé que no es lo k se esperaba y sobre todo, por la escena de "amor" mal lograda, si puedo decirlo no soy muy afecta a eso :S.

**LeNaDrAkItA: **Jojo, Gracias es la primera vez k me lo dicen...osea me lo han dicho, pero no tan directo ', tanx por el RR

Tina: Sip, momentos bonitos, es una lastima... dime si no los hecho a perder :S y besos, besos ya se dieron XD.

**Mireille:** Si, eso digo yo también, pero claro una caricia no seria lo único que aria... por k si hacemos inventario Harry, una cama y yo XD "pura maldad"... okas Grax por el RR.

**Shery Malfoy-Potter: **Carta, yo me entretengo y leyendo mejor. Te gane y ya te agregue al MSN yop, sufrir un poco, espero te gustaran sus reacciones y no sean un poco escuetas "como yo creo que son" TQM saludos.

**OlgaxTomFelton1: **petición de acción también Loka-Park-Felton lo dijo, y tal vez lo haga, después de todo como estos avanzan podría ser, en mi opinión los sueños son los mejores y no es k sea masoquista, pero te encuentras en las nueves y descubres que es un sueño :S, salida mental¿? Yo he pensado en cosas peores ;D.

**Loka-Park-Felton: **Accion?? Si yo tb lo pienso, pero la vd creo que eso es lo que apenas empieza ya son 4 chaps y yo sé k puse k duraría solo 5 pero yo tb me estoy picando ;D.

**gabyKinomoto**: Grax por el RR y lo k le paso a Harryto... ya viene, ya viene...

k dicen les gusto?, espero k si, yo sigo un poco decepcionada...

****

**_Tengo una petición de Lemmon, ¿quién esta de acuerdo con que la desarrolle? Necesito opinions ..._**

Saludos y pasen la bien

Atte: Fallen Fan

PD: los hice esperar (espero no mucho) mi conejo ┼ le dijo adiós a este mundo ┼ y me costo mucho trabajo ahecharlo en la caja s.


	5. Tu me atacaste!

**ClAsIFiCaci"n: **PG-13 (seria PG por k no tiene nada fuerte, pero no quiero flames, aunque nunca he recibido uno ¿quién quiere ser el primero?)

**PaReJa:** Draco / Harry

**DiScLaImEr:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (jajajaja ya quisiera si soy una loca obsesionada con el trabajo de alguien más) y no gano nada... en todo caso, si lo pensamos ¡Podría!.

**AdVeRtEnCiA**: Este Fic contiene Slash, de palabra, pero en fin slash, más vale decir ¡HOMOF"BICOS ABSTÉNGANSE!****

**EL ULTIMO PARTIDO **

**CaPiTuLo 5:  Tu me atacaste!!**

Por: Fallen Fan 

Pansy, que aunque consideraba la escena hermosa, no la dejaba de ver perturbarte, se acerco hasta donde estaban ambos chicos y retiro el mechón de cabello negro que cubría la frente de Harry "Siempre hay esperanzas" murmuro, se hizo aun lado cerca del respaldo de la cama, solo para estar presente para cuando despertaran.

Harry siempre había tenido el sueño ligero, así que pudo sentir como la manos de Pansy removían un poco su cabello y un extraño, pero conocido olor a gardenias lo invadió. Abrió los ojos lentamente y pudo ver a la chica de slytherin  mirándolo con aprensión.

-Creía que jamás despertarías-

En respuesta solo se talló sus ojos verdes

Guardaron silencio hasta que Pansy, acercándose a Harry con sus típicos paso cortos pregunto -se puede saber ¿como lograste esto?-

-El ¿que?- aun estaba dormido

Pansy viro los ojos -Dormir con Draco-

Harry solo frunció el entrecejo "¿por qué no esperaba a que despertara del todo?", miro hacia un lado y se encontró con la figura del chico rubio, durmiendo como un ángel, se sorprendió que aun estuviera ahí, acostumbraba moverse mucho mientras dormía, la ultima vez que había dormido con alguien "Ron" lo había pateado en la entrepierna, el pobre pelirrojo no pego el ojo en toda la noche temiendo recibir otro golpe.

Le sonrió a la chica y se encogió de hombros -Eso es algo que no te importa-

Pansy lo miro ofendida y con los ojos como plato -¿qué no me importa? Pregunto con sarcasmo- claro que me importa, Draco es....-se detuvo a mirar para asegurarse de que dormía-.... es, es como mi hermano-

La miró de manera suspicaz, pero a ella no le importo y continuo -y no voy a permitir que ningún estúpido Gryffindor le haga algo-

Harry hizo una mueca -yo creo que se puede cuidar solo-

-Maldito oportunista, idiota trampo....-

-¿Tramposo?, te equivocas de persona, aquí la única tramposa eres tu-

Pansy se hecho para atrás suavizando su tono de vos - a....a que te refieres-

-El olor a gardenia es muy poco común en los perfumes-

Abrió los ojos como platos y se puso a maldecir "así que ya sabia que ella lo había atacado", había usado un hechizo muy poderoso casi de un nivel de magia oscura, si la descubrían podrían expulsarla, intento calmarse y mirar a Harry como si nada pasase -ah!.... y... ¿me piensas delatar?-

Harry clavo su ojos verde sobre los de Pansy fueron minutos, hasta que Harry con una sonrisa reconfortante negó con la cabeza -no, no lo hare-

Y a pesar de tener que decir "Gracias te debo la vida"  un "¿Por que?" salió de su boca

Guardo silencio -por que si no... yo... jamás...- entrelazo su mano con la de Draco y Pansy encendió con tan solo el toque

-Entiendo- murmuro derrotada después de un rato, era estúpido, pues la guerra ni siquiera había comenzado y ella ya había desertado, no podía declararle la guerra a alguien que le llagaba mucha ventaja, no en el sentido sentimental por que eso como viene se va, si no en manipular la situación , no soportaría ser expulsada de la comunidad mágica ni por todo el amor o cariño de mundo, le dedico una sonrisa triste y salió de ahí, si tan solo dejara de usar ese perfume barato de gardenias todo hubiera sido distinto.

Harry la vio partir sin decir mucho, cuando esta cerro la puerta se levanto de su cama y fue hasta el baño "¿quien dice que los chocolates no dan energía?"

----

Cuando salió del baño se encontró con Draco haciendo una minuciosa inspección a la cama "por aquí" "no pudimos habernos comido todo", Harry comenzó a reír cuando lo vio, así con el pelo revuelto y enredado entre las cobijas.

-¿De que te ríes Potter?- pregunto acomodando su cabello e intentado inútilmente desenredarse de las cobijas

-de ti claro- contesto de manera diplomática tipo Percy

Draco bufo "maldito Gryffindor"

Harry suspiro y comenzó a levantar todas las envolturas de dulce que encontró.

A diferencia de lo que Pansy creyera él y Draco no tenían mucho de "relación amorosa", habían platicado un buen rato y esas semanas de convivencia forzada era lo que hacia que se "llevaran bien", nada amoroso aunque le costara.

-----------------

Draco miro a Harry, estaba como perdido desde que lo había visto "no era que le importara", pero en si se preguntaba que era lo que podía estar pasando por su pequeña cabeza.

-Mira lo que encontré-

-¿Que?- pregunto aburrido

-una rana de chocolate- subió la mirada interesado, eso era lo que había estado buscando - ¿La quieres?- pregunto con desinterés

-Si- clamo Draco contento, muy a pesar de que Harry se había burlado de él hace unos minutos

-Toma- y lo lanzo por el aire

la atrapo con un movimiento rápido y se resto en la cama para comer con tranquilidad.

Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde y la comida ya se la habían perdido, no como si se hubieran perdido de un manjar, pero el estupor de la tarde y la calma de no hacer nada lo estaba matando.

-estoy aburrido, estoy cansado y ya quiero largarme de este maldito lugar- era lo que Draco venia repitiendo como un mantra desde hace horas

-----------------

Harry lo miraba preocupado, había comenzado a creer que el rubio era hiperactivo y que de un momento a otro se podría a gritar como loco si  seguía ahí en la enfermería.

Trago saliva "que diría si le dijera que podía haberse ido ya hace 1 semana", aunque de haber sido una semana no abrían entablado aquella relación sabia que al slytherin no le iba a caer nada bien enterarse.

Se revolvió en la cama, el se iba a volver loco si seguía escuchándolo _"estoy aburrido, estoy cansado y ya quiero largarme de este maldito lugar" _ y la idea de gritarle "Lárgate" era tentadora.

Era ya de noche y el chico de Slytherin parecía seguir exasperándose hasta por que el aire lo rozara, Harry seguía meditando, estaba claro que él amaba a Draco , a sus cabellos rubios y esos ojos grises, pero odiaba su estado _"estoy aburrido..."_, siguió planteándose la posibilidad de decirle "Draco, sabes que hice un trato con la enfermera, tu no sales de aquí hasta que yo lo decida, pero a cambio tengo que limpiar bacinicas", pero la desechaba rápidamente, si Pansy no lo había matado con aquel hechizo Draco si lo aria.

-Draco...-

-ujum-

-te puedo decir algo-

-me lo estas diciendo-

bufo molesto por el comentario tan "hostil" - la verdad es que la enfermera... no... emm yo...yo...-

-TU que-

-Yo...olvide decirte que- esto era más difícil de lo que creía - que la enfermera te dio de alta - "hace una semana" - hoy en la mañana

-Hoy- se paro de un salto -en la mañana y... -  se acerco hasta la cama de Harry con un aire peligroso - Y OLVIDASTE DECÍRMELO-

Harry asentía frenéticamente mientras se hacia para atrás, lo más lejos que pudiera estar del rubio, mientras este hacia un ademán de abalanzarse contra el.

-------------------

Draco estaba más que molesto, pocas veces había llegado al estado de perder la calma por estar encerrado, quiera acabar con Harry por haber echo que estuviera dentro de aquel lugar unas horas más, sufriendo de aburrimiento habiendo tantas cosas buenas por hacer, pero irónicamente solo la dulce figura del chico arremangado en la parte más lejana de la cama lo estaba calmando.

Decidió que se vengaría después, no sabia cuando ni como, pero lo haría.

Se giro casi dando saltos y fue directo al baño, debía deshacerse de esa horrible bata de enfermería que le ponía los pelos de punta.

-------------------

Harry miro como Draco se iba al baño ahora más calmado, le había costado unas horas prepararse mentalmente para recibir un golpe del rubio, pero este simplemente se iba y no era que se quejara solo que inexplicablemente comenzaba a sentir un agujero en la garganta y el estomago.

-----Flash Back -----

-Bien Harry, recuerda que el hechizo con el que te atacaron es muy poderoso, así que no intentes pararte y por favor no quiero peleas con tu compañero-

-¿compañero?-

-El Sr Malfoy también tubo un accidente-

-Malfoy- una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

----

-Sra Ponfreey, ¿cuándo van a dar de alta a Malfoy?-

-Dentro de unos días, dime han tenido problemas-

-emm, no para nada- Harry miro para abajo triste

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto los enfermera preocupada

Harry alzo la mirada - No, nada- estaba empezando a adquirir un ligero tono sonrosado en las mejillas

La enfermera lo miro de manera suspicaz -¿No quieres que se vaya?-

-¿QUE?-  ahora no era un tono ligero, si no uno encendido  -No... yo.. solo...yo ¿Quien?-

La enfermera sonrió -El Sr malfoy-

-Si...digo NO!- suspiro -no, noquieroquesevaya-

La enfermera lo miro a los ojos y Harry le devolvió la mirada con los ojos brillándole como esmeraldas "por favor" murmuro

La enfermera se mordió el labio inferior -Yo no creo que sea convenien...-

-Por favor-

La enfermera miro hacia todos lados, buscando ayuda, pero no había nadie y simplemente Mlafoy seguía durmiendo, su mirada se poso en el trabajo de la semana, su ayudanta se había ido a tomar un curso de 2 meses a Francia y tenia mucho trabajo acumulado, en especial la limpieza  - Bueno Sr Potter, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo...- agrego con una sonrisita maliciosa en el rostro

---

-¿UN MES?- pregunto Harry con los ojos desorbitados

La enfermera asintió -Una semana- intento regatear

-Un mes y no hay discusión, no me haga cambiar de opinión-

-Pero...- Harry se iba a quejar, pero al darse cuanta de que si decía una palabra más la enfermera no aria ningún trato con él acepto - Un mes, esta bien, ¡Perfecto!- agrego con una sonrisa

---- Fin del Flash Black -------

La puerta se abrió tras unos minutos, Draco apareció tras la puerta, su aspecto restablecido y con el uniforme puesto impecablemente. Se acerco a su cama, saco unas cosas, las guardo y se dirigió a la puerta con paso lento "adios" murmuro a Harry antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta.

-Draco...espera- le pidió Harry desde donde estaba sentado, no se había movido, desde que había visto entrar a Draco en el baño y seguí sintiendo ese vació en el estomago, algo que le decía que ese "adiós" no había sido eso, si no un "hasta nunca", desde el momento en el que el rubio pisara fuera de la enfermería no lo volvería ver igual, incluso había llegado a pensar que ese beso no había sido nada más que fruto de su imaginación, además el trato con la enfermera estaba hecho, un mes de trabajo para nada...

-¿Que quieres Harry?- pregunto el chico con voz cansada

-yo quiero... yo... no te vayas-

Draco se giro sorprendido por lo que había escuchado, una descarga eléctrica corrió por su columna como si en el fondo le hubiera estado rezando por que pasara por que Harry pronunciara con su voz dulce ese "no te vayas".

Soltó el pequeño bulto de ropa que traía bajo el brazo y camino lentamente hasta donde estaba Harry que miraba para abajo, con la cara roja y los ojos entrecerrados, como siempre cuando estaba apenado

-¿Por que?- le pregunto con un tono extremadamente suave

-Por que...- repitió y en su mente no había nada, solo el chico de Slytherin haciéndole la pregunta a la cual solo había una respuesta "Te amo", si, la respuesta se formulaba en su mente una y otra vez como un disco rayado, pero simplemente no salía, se odio mentalmente por ser tan cobarde "Vamos dilo" le decía la voz irracional que todos tenemos, mientras que la otra voz en su mente "la cobarde" le decía "Hazte el desmayado" y la verdad era una muy buena salida, pero no le servia de nada ¿En verdad iba a limpiar bacinicas de a gratis? –Por que yo...- oh si!, estaba mejorando ahora solo le faltaba el ¡Te amo! Y tan pronto como lo había pesado salió de su boca, el problema fue que ni siquiera lo noto, seguía pensando que no había dicho nada y solo podía ver en frente a un Draco Malfoy que había escuchado todo perfectamente, la frase conjunta de Harry había sido un simple –Por que... Por que Yo...Te amo- así había sido para los oídos del rubio.

----------

**Notas de Fallen Fan:**

Sip, soy mala y definitivamente una tardada en esto de escribir, pero juro que iba a poner más, solo que me dije hago un chap rápido o uno muy largo y sigo dejándolos esperando, y es que una semana se me hace inhumano (y a Draco también ;D), así que dije publico rapidito y ya ven lo hice un poco más extenso, solo unas 2 o 3 hojas, pero cuentan no¿?.

Ahora yo se que prometi un LEMON, pero Oh problema jejeje según yo el lemon va ahorita después de que Harry le dice que lo ama y en tons... no lovoy a decir o si! '.

Gracias por los RR a:

**kat basted:** Lo prometo lo pondré en el próximo chap!!!! Lo juro

**RINOA-Syl:** Grax por los puntos de vista, espero haber mejorado un poco con los sentimientos y jajaja es vd casi todos terminan acostándose por alguna tonta razón, pero eso es lo que hace un buen lemon no crees?

**SturmUndDrang**: Llorar¿? Jajajaja ¿En que parte?

**Loka-Park-Felton:** En vd en el chap 6 lo pongo y romance si, va a estar lleno de romance.

**Cerdo Volador:** Grax por el RR y por Pansy no te preocupes, podría hacerla terminar mal pero mientras no sé meta no hay problem vd... aunque la vd eso no significa que ya haya perdido la guerra y no vaya a aparecer después, solo se esta reponiendo ;D.

**LeNaDrAkINa:** en serio te parece Dulce? Tons muchas grax, nunca he sido muy buena con eso :D, chaitos y esero este chap te guste.

**Liwk:** Jojo espero algunas de tus dudas se despejen ;) y no te preocupes, por lo menos con algunas cosas que se me han ocurrido voy a tener que alargar el fic más de cómo ya lo tenia pensado, unos otros 3 chaps '. Yo quería un cuyo, se me hacen muy lindos, pero mi mamá no quiso tiene cierto afán por odiar a los roedores ¬¬.

**Rachel:** Grax y lo prometo en vd lemon en el proximo chap o me dejo de decir Fallen Fan (Ya no sé como me voy a decir... jejeje)

**Tina:** Snif, no se vieron abrazados, pero eso es culpa de Pansy... SI!!! Hay que lincharla por hacernos perder una hermosa escena jajaja. Gracias por el RR.

**Murtilla:** ese ¡DEMASIADO TIERNA! Con mayúsculas me suena a deja de ser empalagosa y si, la vd no sé como me soportan... estoy en mi lapso amor amor amor... y :S mejor ni hablarlo Jajajaja grax por el RR y que dices si te empalago más por que el capitulo que sigue jojojo va a estar lleno de Flores pero si va a tener Lemon .

**Anny Pervert Snape:** aki esta lo k paso, espero no decepcionarte.

Gracias a todos de nuevo y como ya dije lemon en el 6 lo prometo, lo juro por lo más preciado de mi vida que son los libros de Harry Potter .

Espero les gustara el chap y no se olviden de los RR.

**PD:** Si lo sé, el titulo del chap es una porquería

MI MSN ES: **lania **guión bajo **primera** arroba **hotmail.com**


	6. Yo tambíen te amo

**ClAsIFiCacIóN: **PG-13 (seria PG por k no tiene nada fuerte, pero no quiero flames, aunque nunca he recibido uno ¿quién quiere ser el primero?)

**PaReJa:** Draco / Harry

**DiScLaImEr:** Los personajes no me pertenecen jajajaja ya quisiera (si soy una loca obsesionada con el trabajo de alguien más) y no gano nada... en todo caso, si lo pensamos ¡Podría!.

**AdVeRtEnCiA1**: Este Fic contiene Slash, de palabra, pero en fin slash, más vale decir ¡HOMOFóBICOS ABSTÉNGANSE!

**AdVeRtEnCiA2: **La escritora esta en un lapso SOY SIMPLE A MORIR, si no miren el titulo del chap :S

**EL ULTIMO PARTIDO **

**CaPiTuLo 6: Yo también te amo**

**Por: Fallen Fan**

Draco miro a Harry con ternura, la confesión que acababa de escuchar hace tan solo unos instantes hizo que se sintiera aliviado pero a la vez como si tuviera un bloque de hielo en el estomago, "tal vez se lo había imaginado o estaba soñando, si eso era de un momento a otro Harry se evaporaría y aparecería Mc Gonagall en su lugar" sin embargo Harry seguía ahí mirándolo, y por su cabeza (La del niño que vivió) aun corría la idea de "¿Cómo le digo?" y es que seguía sin notar que las palabras ya habían salido de su boca, dirigió su mirada para los lados alternativamente, para a bajo, y cuando ya iba para arriba vio como Draco estiraba su mano hasta su rostro.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Acaricio su mejilla con suavidad y dirigiendo su rostro a su mirada se acerco lentamente como ya lo había hecho antes, sus labios chocaron unos contra los otros sin decidirse aun sobre que era lo que harían después.

Draco fue el primero en abrir la boca y dejar que su lengua acariciara con paciencia los labios del  Gryffindor hasta que este abriera  también la suya, sus lenguas se acariciaron primero, chocando con los dientes y luego abriéndose paso para poder explorar todos los rincones de la boca del otro.

Acortaron la distancia dejándose llevar por los instintos y las suaves  caricias que se dedicaban Harry que era el que se encontraba en la posición mas incomoda dejo que el peso del Slytherin le venciera hasta que quedo recargado sobre las mullidas sabanas.

Draco que estaba arriba, tenia muchísima más facilidad en el movimiento y ahora con la lengua aun entre salida por sus labios descendía por su cuello succionando cada centímetro y disfrutando escuchar los gemidos del niño-que-vivió, al igual que sentir su piel estremecerse a cada contacto. Siguió descendiendo, hasta llegar a sus pezones , que estaban duros por la excitación del movimiento, lamió haciendo círculos alrededor hasta llegar a su objetivo.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Era tonto que ahora le asaltara esa duda, pero había sido como una espina dentro de su garganta desde que había cedido ante el peso de Draco, ahora tenia los sentidos nublados pero eso era lo que no le dejaba disfrutar al máximo, debía sacarlo...

Draco-

-Ujum- dejo escapar e chico mientras se animaba con juguetear su lengua dentro del ombligo de Harry entrando y saliendo.

-¿Tu...- dejo escapar un gemidito-...Tu, me odias?-  si, por mucho que amara a Draco no podía dejar de pensar que esto podría ser algo así como sexo pasajero.

El chico detuvo sus movimientos para posar sus ojos sobre los de Harry que seguía con las mejillas sonrosadas pero ahora y a contrario de cómo lo hacia siempre no bajaba la mirada.

-¿Cómo que si te odio?- pregunto calmadamente la pregunta más allá de sorpresa le había bajado los ánimos

Harry asintió, esto le resultaba estúpido no pensaba que debía haber abierto la boca, ahora sentía un vació en el estomago. Tras unos segundos en los que Harry creyó haber visto a Draco sonreír lo escucho

-Si... te odio- el vació del estomago ahora era una piedra sin contar los ojos entre llorosos y el nudo en la garganta -... Te odio cuando usas esa ropa que no me deja admirar tu cuerpo- descendió su mano hasta chocarla con el botón de su pantalón –Te odio cuando- utilizando solo 2 de sus dedos el saco el botón  –Me detienes para hacerme una pregunta de la cual ya sabes la respuesta...- Harry apretó los ojos confundido -¿Cómo puedo odiarte? Si te amo- Abrió los ojos con la misma rapidez con la que los había cerrado y se encontró con la sonrisa radiante del rubio que tras terminar de bajar el cierre que seguía de los botones lo halo con fuerza dejándolo ahora solo con sus boxers y tras mirarlo como evaluándolo continuo besándolo como nadie nunca lo había hecho.

No había esperado que le dijera que lo amaba solo que si lo odiaba... una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios antes de decidir que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada. Así que cambiando los papeles con un brusco empujón se deshizo del peso que tenia sobre el, para ser él quien fuera el peso, así que después de dar unos subes y pausados besos en la boca del rubio y morder ferozmente su lóbulo izquierdo  se salto al torso del rubio para comenzar a desabrochar los botones de su camisa con la misma maestría con la que había cambiado de posición la situación hace unos instantes.

Rozándolo suavemente con su nariz  y dejando que sus flequillos negros se arrastraran por su cuerpo mojado, desabrocho el botón de su pantalón y bajo el cierre con una lentitud torturante, para cuando por fin se ambos se encontraba a piel desnuda, Harry no dejaba de ver a Draco como un rico dulce que quería devorar muy rápido, pero a la vez quería que le durara para siempre.

Tomo su erección entre sus manos y decidió que ya era momento de probarlo, fue metiendolo dentro de su boca poco a poco conteniéndose a no hacerlo más rápido cuando comenzó a escuchar los gemidos del Slytherin y solo  hasta que lo tubo todo dentro comenzó a subir y bajar con lentitud, pero comenzó a hacerlo más rápido cuando Draco en un intento por aumentar el placer arqueo la espalda empujando sus caderas a su boca. Estuvieron así hasta que ninguno de los 2 se pudo contener y se vinieron Harry sobre su mano, la que había bajado cuando sintió que su propia erección necesitaba atención y Draco sobre la boca del Gryffindor que trago el liquido de una sola vez y se relamió los labios para no desperdiciar ni una sola gota.  

Después de eso si pusieron algo románticos y se besaron con desesperación antes de que Draco se voltease y Harry sentándose a horcadas sobre sus piernas le penetrara de una sola vez logrando sacarle un grito ahogado y unas cuantas lagrimas que hicieron que el Gryffindor se ofreciera a para cosa que el Slytherin negó con aprensión.

Al principio habían comenzado con movimientos ligeros, pero ahora que se encontraban bien lubricados habían comenzado a moverse en un mismo compás, de un lado a otro y en el caso de Harry entrando y saliendo, la cautela la habían dejado a un lado y se encontraban gritando entre gemidos sus nombres esperando que eso no terminase nunca, ni siquiera les importo cuando el chirrido de la puerta más cercana dejo ver a la vieja señora Ponfrey que solo tras negar con la cabeza  saco su varita e insonorizo el lugar "Debía recordar que ese Potter le debía algo más que limpiar bacinicas".

Harry se sentía en el séptimo cielo cuando se sintió dentro de Draco, no podía creer que uno de sus deseos más profundos por fin se hacia realidad y entre embestidas en las que su ángel gemía y pedía más, no podía evitar rogar que esto no acabara, aumento la velocidad cuando sintió que estaba a punto de venirse por segunda vez  y supo que el rubio ya lo había hecho por que en ese instante soltaba un grito ahogado mientras arqueaba su espalda.

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre el colchón cansados, sudados y con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Para cuando Harry pudo abrir los ojos se encontró con que Draco seguía ahí, pero no a su lado, tenia el pelo húmedo como si acabase de tomar una ducha y silbando una canción que él no conocía doblaba su ropa con mucha tranquilidad.

-¿Qué haces?- fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir, estaba adormilado.

-Me voy- respondio simplemente

-¿A donde?- pregunto Harry aun confuso, siempre estaba asi cuando acababa de despertar

-A china Potter- Contesto con una sonrisa pero Harry solo lo miro con una mueca –A mi sala común...- seguía con mala cara  -... Harry – y entonces sonrió.

-Quédate un poco más- rogó mientras se incorporaba y ponía cara de niño abandonado

Draco bufo –Esta bien- se sentó aun lado de Gryffindor que lo abrazo tan pronto lo tubo a su altura

Estuvieron un rato mirándose sin saber que decir o hacer, hasta que Harry con un furtivo "Te amo" se acerco a Draco y lo beso, después de eso se pusieron a platicar como el día anterior y  tras que el Slytherin comentara algo sobre la higiene de la enfermería y como Dumbeldore permitía que el lugar estuviera así, Harry se encontraba relatando su acuerdo con la enfermera a un Draco que lo veía y se debatía entre las ganas de golpearlo o abrazarlo por sus "brillantes ideas", al final había terminado riendo.

-¿y vas a limpiar ¡un mes!?- exclamo Draco aun sin creerse que hubiera hecho un trato as

Harry solo atino a asentir mientras escuchaba las risas del rubio que encontraba el asunto de lo más gracioso y sonrio maquiavélicamente –Pero tu me vas a ayudar-

El slytherin solo corto su risa para verlo y luego comenzó a reír de nuevo –Estarás loco, por que ni de broma te ayudo- fue lo que atino a decir, mientras Harry seguía mirándolo así "tan extraño" –Y no me mires así- exclamo mientras el Gry se acercaba casi gateando hasta él –Por que la respuesta es NO, un NO rotundo-

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

-Entonces nos vemos mañana aquí a las 10!- Le grito Harry a Draco que salia de la enfermería

-Si- le respondió no muy contento

-No vallas a faltar que no quiero hacer el trabajo solo-

-Si, ya te dije que SI Harry no fastidies- y con eso cerro la puerta dejando a Harry dentro con una sonrisa "Un no rotundo" murmuro.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Harry ya se sentía bien y la enfermera no puso peros cuando esté le pidió que le diera de alta, ambos estaban de acuerdo que si estaba en buenas condiciones para realizar "esas actividades" ya no tenia problemas, aunque quiso hacerle un chequeo antes de que saliera.

Ron y Hermione parecían tener un tipo de "ojo interior", por que cuando apenas estaba subiendo las escaleras que lo llevaban al piso de la torre de Gryffindor ellos venían bajando y no dudaron en echársele encima (en especial Hermione) y preguntarle cuanto tenia que lo habían dado de alta.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Draco había llegado a la sala común de slytherin inusitadamente alegre y todos parecieron haberlo notado, en especial cuando Pansy tímidamente se le acerco (N/A: estaba pisando terreno) y le soltó un "Hola" ligero el cual este respondió normal pero no tan escuetamente como siempre lo hacia.

Pansy sonrió al ver que no le hablaba con resentimiento...

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

NOTAS de la AUTORA: Hola a todos, primero que nada, PERDON por la tardanza, he tenido un "pequeño" blokeo aunque aki muchos me dicen que me dio huevitis por las vacaciones :S. Esta un "poco corto", pero es lo único que logre sacar de mi pobre mente perturbada :S... si y blablabla, pesando a otra cosa ¿Qué les pareció el lemmon? Para mi esta como que muy escueto, ya saben parece que estoy diciendo 2 personas sentadas en el parque :S.

Bueno aki van las respuestas a sus lindos RR:

**LeNaDrAkITa:** Ke tal Gwapa espero te este yendo bien y que sigas enganchada ;D . Y ahí están las respuestas de tu rr (sip las 2 en el chap). ¿Qué te pareció el fic? Y ¿El lemon?.  Jajaja Grax por tu RR chica. Kisses to you To!!!

**Rachel:** Grax por el RR y Sorry por la tardanza, pero aki esta el chap 6 espero te guste .

**RINOA-Syl:** Ola chica, si escribes un lemon me dices eh! Y ¿qué tal em mio?, es el primero  OO no sé no me cuadro mucho  What do you think?. Grax por el RR

**Ichan:** Seguro que el fic lo pide y aki esta después de mil años en los que les dije que lo pondría. Gracias por el Review chica y sip 100 a k Harry es el mas lindo de todos. Lindo, no guapo , por que el más hermosísimo de todos es DM ¿Quién lo Niega? – Fallen Toma un cuchillo y amenaza a todos, luego lo guarda "sorry yo sho loca Oo"- jajajaja

**SaYuRi:**  Aix, todo de un tirón, no te aburrí? XD, Gracias por el Review en vd chica eres súper y lo del partido "Yo también me lo pregunto", mejor le preguntamos a Pansy que se va a encargar de eso personalmente :D.

**kat basted:** Gracias Kat ¿Qué te parecio el Fic? Espero te haya gustado, Kisses shica

**Murtilla:** Ah! Dirás que soy mas mala por tardar tanto en continuar y es la verdad Sorry, sorry lo siento aka esta la continuación, espero te guste y GRACIAS por tu RR.

**Cerdo Volador:**  SIII ehh gracias Fallen-chan, suena bien -, ya vez y es que con estos chicos de ahora ya nadie sabe eso de la declaración si que esta grueso pero es como la fila para la montaña rusa, esperas mucho y cuando ya te vas a subir te empiezan a sudar las manos y te late el corazón muy rápido, pero cuando todo termina y el juego empieza quieres que nunca se acabe XD. GRRACIIAASS Por tus Reviews, este y el de mi nuevo fic CORRIENDO HACIA LA MUERTE. Kisses

**Mireille: **Si a Pansy le salio el tiro por la culata jajaja (me encanta esa frase), como vez que le dijo Draco a Harry que lo amaba, a mi se me hace muy romántico, aunque muchos dicen que tengo un sentido muy retorcido del romanticismo :S, tu k dices?. Grax por el RR.

**Liwk: **Jajajaja gracias por tu RR no sé, pero me dejo con una sonrisa en la cara y me acuerdo por que cuando lo vovi a leer hizo lo mismo, Kisses Chica Cuídate

**Loka-Park-Felton: **Aix!! Si, lo sé por que en originalidad no me las gasto :S jajaja supongo que me afecta dormir poco XD, espero tus opiniones de este chap. Kisses

PD: Por fin el lemon no?, espero que no sea una porquería y que la espera valga y si no :S pues supongo que .... -- me mereceré una que otra maldición ;D.

**tomoe69:** Grax por el RR y seguro que yo no  los haré sufrir, será Pansy jajajajaja, ok no mucho pero si algo, hay que ponerle sustancia :D.

**Katie-Soul-Sieth**: Es tu culpa que actualizara, así que los que esperaban que actualizara te lo deben, jajaja y es que estaba leyendo tus actualizaciones y ejemejem me pareció que en TODOS los que leo protestabas por que no continuo :S a si, me causas trauma jajaja ok aki estoy con el chap un "poco" corto, pero ok algo es algo pero a mi deberían colgarme :S. Saludos

**SturmUndDrang:** Lloraste? Chale jajaja yo no sé, ah estoy alagada y es que para mi un fic que logre que llore no sé se me hace estupendo ahhhh!!! Gracias por tu RR. Kisses shica te cuidas sip!!

**Saludos**

**Atte: Fallen Fan**

**PD**: Visiten mmi nuevo fic** CORRIENDO HACIA LA MUERTE**  Harry/Ron (Me dio la Ron Euforia) y mi grupo **http:premiosalfandomhp.ya.st**

El amor es como el fuego y si no se comunica, se apaga.**_ –Anónimo_**

 Es mejor morir de pie que vivir de rodillas. **_- Emiliano Zapata_**

¿Sufre más aquél que espera siempre que aquél que nunca esperó a nadie?**_ - Pablo Neruda_**

Hay que acostumbrarse a vivir con los enemigos, ya que no a todos podemos hacerles nuestros amigos.**_ - Charles Alexis de Tocqueville_**


	7. EPILOGO

Lo sé, es corto, pero me paseaba por aka y me di cuenta de que tengo tantos fics inconclusos que no sé me dejaron pensando… me leí entero esto y de vd que me enorgullece, es de los mejorcitos que tengo y lo justo era terminarlo, a decir verdad esto es por decirlo así un prologo, así que espero les guste y quede despejada la duda sobre el ultimo partido.

* * *

**EPILOGO**

Por: Fallen Fan

Salieron de la enfermería casi a patadas. La enfermera había hecho el trato con Harry de que este tenia que limpiar bacinicas, pero eso no implicaba que cada vez que tuvieran oportunidad de estar ahí ambos chicos se manosearan y olvidaran el hechizo silenciador.

Madam Ponfrey no concebía que la enfermería había dejado de ser tal para convertirse en un centro de "desestresamiento" (como Draco lo había llamado) y cada vez que se encontraba con el Gryffindoy y el Slytherin recostados sobre una cama de bacinicas daba gracias a que no era época de gripa y que Hagrid estuviera de viaje. Más de una vez había amenazado con hacerlos limpiar todo el lugar cuando veía como en vez de ayudar daban mucho más trabajo. Eso sí era solo broma, pues adoraba la energía juvenil a pesar de la imagen que tenia.

* * *

Los días habían pasado, y a pesar de las visitas a escondidas y el supuesto castigo que tenían en la enfermería aun tenían un asunto pendiente, y ese era el partido Gryffinsor Vs Slytherin.

Dumbeldore anuncio que el partido seria el lunes por la mañana ahora que los capitanes y buscadores de ambos equipos estaban perfectamente restablecidos. Las mesas de ambos equipos estallaron en virotes, por fin la tensión acumulada en esa semana se liberaría, el problema era que Draco aun no se sentía muy preparado para el partido, no era que creyera que no seria capaz de ganar, solo que dadas las circunstancias no sabia si quería dejar en ridículo a Harry.

El Lunes llego, el partido seria en unas horas y Draco estaba seguro que estaba apunto de tener otro ataque de "stress". Llego al campo de quiddich y dejo que la fresca brisa lo relajara en lo que pasaba el tiempo, una voz ya muy conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Draco- le grito Harry antes de plantarle un beso

Aquí no Harry, nos pueden ver- contesto Draco cortándole el beso

Harry solo hizo una mueca –Ya veo- murmuro con resentimiento mirando a todos lados haciendo notar que el lugar estaba vació

Draco se encogió de hombros e intentando romper la tensión del momento agrego –será en el momento indicado-

Eso espero- respondió Harry con el mismo resentimiento de hace un momento y cambiando súbitamente de aspersión exclamo con una sonrisa –Listo para perder-

Draco sonrió, adoraba la manera en que Harry le tenia paciencia y lo entendía –No, la verdad creo que tengo una mejor idea-

Si¿Cual?- pregunto Harry al ver el brillo en los ojos de su novio

El estadio se lleno muy rápido, el verde, rojo, amarillo y azul inundaban el lugar. Pancartas se alzaban desde las tribunas y los virotes se escuchaban en todos los rincones del lugar.

La señora Hooch dio el pitido que anunciaba que los capitanes debían darse la mano y el estadio completo puso atención al movimiento.

Harry y Draco se acercaron lentamente mirándose fijamente a los ojos

Esto es un trato Malfoy y ya no te puedes echar para atrás-

Me robaste las palabras de la boca Potter-

Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa antes de soltarse y esperar a que el partido diera inicio con el segundo pitido del silbato el cual no se hizo esperar.

El destello de la snitch dorada nuncio el inicio de la lucha por la victoria, el marcador estaba 0-0 a causa del esfuerzo de los jugadores que ahora dejaban sus puestos para acordonarse a los lados de donde se estaba llevando la carrera y los espectadores acallaron sus gritos para poder mirar mas de cerca.

Estas listo Harry - murmuro Draco

Claro - respondió este -solo déjalos sufrir un poco más- agrego con una sonrisa y ese hermoso brillo en los ojos que tanto le gustaba

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa -Sabes que te amo-

Yo también - Sonrió - y creo que ya es el momento-

Vamos-

Ambos se lanzaron por la snitch, dieron otras 3 vueltas al campo, antes de estrellarse contra el pasto y tras unos segundos de suspenso en que el estadio contuvo la respiración y podía escucharse el viento soplar se levantaron, los dos con grandes sonrisas, con los brazos en alto y cada uno con un ala de la stnich en sus manos.

El publico quedo en silencio por el shock, nadie se había esperado que la final quedara en empate.

Esto es genial- exclamo Harry con alegría al ver la cara de todos los espectadores, Draco se limito a sonreír y se acerco a Harry -Si eso les sorprendió¿que crees que piensen de esto?- y antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar Draco lo tomo entre sus brazos le planto un beso frente a todos, soltaron la snitch y antes de que alguien se moviera dejaron el campo con grandes sonrisas adornándoles el rostro.

Pansy Parkinson era una de las 2 personas en el estadio que se veía venir algo parecido. Conocía perfectamente a Draco y – suspiro – ahora solo quedaba darle por su lado, después de todo para eso estaban los amigos, aunque dudaba seriamente que los amigos de Potter se lo tomaran a la ligera y eso se hizo mucho más palpable cuando todos dejaron el shock para ir a ayudar a Ronald Weasley que aparentemente había caído de su escoba.

FiN

* * *

8 meses sin actualizar el fic y del 2004 pasamos al 2005, espero que al menos esto sea lo suficientemente bueno ', de antemano siento mucho la tardanza y las GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS DURANTE LA HISTORIA Y A:

Loka-Park-Felton, Katie-Soul-Sieth, Liwk, Cerdo Volador, Conacha

El apoyo de todas me fue muy importante y mejor me callo, por que me pongo sentimental y es que es único fic que verdaderamente he terminado '.

Chaos

Atte: Fallen Fan


End file.
